Valtome
Valtome (バルテロメ, Valtelome in the Japanese version) was the Duke of Culbert and a high-ranking member of the Begnion Senate serving during the events of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Senator Valtome was given command of the Begnion Central Army in the stead of General Zelgius sometime after the beginning of the war between the Begnion Empire and the Laguz Alliance by order of the Begnion Senate. At this time, the [[|Empress|Apostle]] Sanaki and Chancellor Sephiran have already been dethroned and imprisoned, respectively, and are powerless to halt this action. At 3-8, he sends his soldiers, led by General Septimus, after the Alliance in the Kauku Caves, which turns into a failure. On 3-9, when the army learns that the Alliance made it to Gallia, Valtome had the Central Army go through Crimea. When they were told they were not allowed, Valtome takes this as a sign of treason, and has the army ransack Crimea as they go, like common bandits. This forced the Crimean Royal Knights to take action, forcing Valtome to make a meeting with Queen Elincia, after which the Central Army is given unopposed advance to the Crimea-Gallia border and to capture the forts near it. On 3-10, when the Alliance and the Central Army were to fight on the border, Elincia stepped in and announced that Crimea would not stand for this war, and threw down her sword to pronounce her statement. General Skrimir of Gallia complied with her, and ordered his forces to withdraw. Valtome, however, understood this as weakness, and ordered the Army to attack regardless. They were easily defeated by the combined efforts of the Royal Knights, the Greil Mercenaries, and the remaining Alliance soldiers on the battlefield. When Sanaki appeared at the Begnion camp and revealed the senate's corruption, Valtome countered with a rumor that Sanaki was actually a false Apostle, and that the Senate were the righteous ones in this. It is unknown what happened to Valtome after this, though he most likely ran back to Sienne to inform Vice-Minister Lekain of these events. When Ashera's Judgement turned most of Tellius to stone, Valtome led the Disciples of Order to attack the Hawk Army. He was killed during that battle. Personality Valtome is greedy, arrogant, and had a strange reoccurring laugh, transcribed as 'uwee hee hee!', and he claims to be 'divinity itself' upon engaging party members in battle. He was, however, shown to be a coward when he runs from the combined forces of the Greil Mercenaries and the Crimean Royal Knights. He looks somewhat like a woman, because of his earrings, his hairstyle and the makeup that he has on his face. Character Data Boss Appear *Part 4: Chapter 2 Valtome has fair stats when he appears, but can be easily defeated by any well-trained units, especially Tibarn. Just ensure that your units are kept safe from his droppable Valaura tome's range, especially Pelleas. Base Stats |Bishop |Earth |14 |45 |17 |30 |24 |25 |29 |17 |35 |10 |10 |6 |Light - S Staff - A |Shove |Valaura Battle Conversations *Vs. Elincia Valtome: Ah, there you are, Queen of Hayseeds! I look forward to scraping you off my immaculate nails! Uwee hee hee hee! Elincia: Lord Valtome, I desire no battle with you. Withdraw your troops immediately. If you do so, no more lives will be lost. Valtome ':Uwee hee...uwee hee hee... Are you touched as well as homely? I offer YOU the chance to surrender! But you, Elincia, I will only forgive if you beg. And crawl. And lick the sole of my left boot. '''Elincia ':I'm sorry that you feel that way. If that's how it has to be, may the goddess have mercy on you, Valtome. *Vs. Tibarn '''Valtome: Zelgius... Where is Zelgius?! Do you think you can hide him? That man...must be...uwee hee hee...punished! Tibarn: '''Sorry to disappoint you, but Zelgius is my prey. There's no chance I'm passing him on to the likes of you. *Vs Reyson '''Valtome: Oh, how quaint...a bird. Do you seek to defeat me? Haven't you herons learned it's not safe to play with senators? Uwee hee hee! Beg for my mercy! Reyson: Mercy will be done when you and your fellows are gone from this world. *Vs Ranulf Valtome: The so-called queen... Where is that brazen little hussy? Bring her before me! Now! Right away! Immediately! Ranulf ''':Are you the best Ashera could do? This really is the end of the world. *Vs Pelleas '''Valtome: You are no soldier! Who are you, boy? Pelleas: I... I am Pelleas, king of Daein. Valtome: Oh, how precious! I was hoping that I'd meet the simpering moron who signed the blood pact with Lekain... How funny! Uwee hee hee! Pelleas: Y-you will regret this! *Vs Kieran Valtome: Ah, a Crimean soldier, yes? Ugh! That queen of yours has no style! What ridiculous armor! You go out in that? Kieran: I will brook no insult to my queen or my armor! You face Kieran, second commander of the Royal Knights...and your doom! *Vs Others Valtome:Uwee hee hee! Uwee hee hee! I have always known that only I, Valtome, possessed the grace and beauty to be chosen by the goddess! How wonderful to finally be recognized for my excellence! If only that insufferable Zelgius could see me now! I am divinity! Uwee hee hee! Biorhythm Death Quote Trivia *His name has the word, "Tome" in it, and he has the ability to use magic. Additionally, his tome, "Valaura", has the first three letters of his name in it. *His laugh is also similar to that of Ultros, of Final Fantasy 6 fame, as too is his arrogance. *Nis narcissism is similar to Vega from Street Fighter. Category:Beorc Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Characters